Cloud 9
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: While waiting for Lelouch in the afterlife, Euphie decides to show Shirley a few "things" she has learned.  Written for the CG Kink Meme, femslash


**Cloud 9  
><strong>

**Warning(s): Explicit F/F**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

* * *

><p>Euphie smiles and watches her legs dangle from beneath the cloud she is seated upon, her bare feet wriggling against the azure backdrop. Today is an occasion. The Demon Emperor—her beloved brother and assassin, Lelouch vi Britannia—will die by the hand of the man she loves.<p>

And it's okay.

She has been watching this little tableau for a few months now, and, in some ways, it's saddening. After all, Lelouch is so young, and dear Nunnally will have to cope with losing someone she cherishes.

But, at the same time, it's rejuvenating.

Because there is so much war and destruction and hate, and soon the world will be awash in catharsis. Hearts will open again, unrestrained smiles will form, and people will embrace out of love rather than fear.

And she will watch this all unravel from her little corner of the afterlife.

"I think," Euphie says, tilting her head back, her pink hair dipping into the heavens, "that it's your turn."

Shirley is sprawled out on a cloud across from her, threading daisies into her hair. The laws of science have no bearing in the afterlife. Flowers bloom from cumuli.

"Hmm." Shirley's eyebrows furrow in concentration. Euphie giggles behind her hand; it's a cute expression. "Oh, I know! What was Lulu like when he was younger?"

Euphie cocks her head to the side, smiling fondly. Lulu. Lulu. Lulu. She likes the nickname.

Shirley is leaning forward, eyes big and bright. They're green like Suzaku's but a few shades lighter. Open and warm with a little pain around the edges. Just like his.

"He was a sweet boy," Euphie says. "He loved his mother, Marianne, and he always doted on Nunnally." Shirley nods. This is the Lelouch she knows. "He…" Euphie frowns. "He never got along with our brothers very well. As far as I can remember, he's always had a sort of rivalry with them." The corners of her lips quirk up. "It was always amusing to see him beat Clovis at chess, though. Even at six, he was quite the strategist."

Shirley nods again. She knows this side of Lelouch as well.

It is silent for a while. A small, white dove glides down and makes its perch on Euphie's arm. The bird coos softly as if to reveal something of a clandestine nature, and, after a moment, it spreads its wings and flutters away; Euphie watches as it transforms into a pale dot bounding into an endless blue sea.

"Rolo, it's your turn," Shirley says.

From his cloud, Rolo flinches. Shirley holds no animosity towards him, but he is still fairly attached to his previous life.

"I'll pass," he murmurs, eyes downcast.

"Alright," Shirley says. She respects his wishes. "I guess it's your turn, Euphie. Ask away!"

Euphie considers. Shirley has already told her countless stories about the escapades of the student council. There was the time Suzaku dressed up in a sailor outfit for the cross-dressing festival while Lelouch transformed into the lovely, lust-inspiring "Luluko." There was Arthur's welcoming party where Suzaku teared up like the big, overly sentimental, loveable dork he was.

There is one question that forms in Euphie's mind, but it is a rather _naughty _question. It is a rather improper, indecent, unprincess-like thought, but she is genuinely curious.

Because, frankly, she knows very little about Lelouch in that respect.

"How far have you gone with my brother?"

As expected, Shirley reddens, and her eyes widen to an almost comical extent. Euphie imagines Lelouch would have just been just as flustered.

"W-what?" Shirley's blush has spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. "What are you suggesting?"

If Euphie were particularly cruel, she might have pointed out that Shirley was nearly a year older than her, so she should know more about this type of thing.

But Euphie is only a _little _cruel.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Euphie says, feigning innocence. "I was only wondering if you were still a virgin."

"O-of course I am!" Shirley purses her lips. "We only kissed…" She trails off, her face turning even redder. Perhaps she is remembering the way Lelouch's lips felt against hers, the way his arms tightened around her—

"What about you?" Euphie snaps out of her reverie. Shirley is staring straight at her. "Did you and Suzaku ever…you know…" She fidgets with her cloud.

Euphie shakes her head. "No, he wouldn't. I think he would have felt guilty, so I never pressured him."

"So…you two only kissed?"

"I never said that," Euphie says with a smile.

Shirley's expression is one of surprise and embarrassment, but she is intrigued like any girl her age would be.

That's why she swallows and asks, "What do you mean?"

"He's pleasured me before," Euphie says matter-of-factly. Shirley's blush darkens. "But he never let me do the same for him, unfortunately."

Again, a hush falls over them. Daisies begin to sprout out of Shirley's cloud in a sort of frenzy and she plucks them out but does not braid them into her hair.

"What does it feel like?" Shirley asks the flowers in her hands.

"Hmm?" Euphie does not even bother to conceal her amusement.

"What—" Shirley pinches a petal "—does it feel like to be touched that way?"

What does it feel like? Are there really any words to describe it—the flittering of emotions, the way your entire body tenses up from those small, intimate touches?

No, Euphie decides. No, there is not.

Shirley continues to be "entranced" by her flowers, face still beet-red. She's a pretty girl with her fair, pale skin and kind green eyes. It really is a shame her worldly body never got to experience such intimacy.

Perhaps, Euphie thinks, this can be rectified with her heavenly form.

"I'll show you."

Shirley recoils when Euphie crosses the boundary between their clouds to seat herself beside her. Euphie only continues to smile. Shirley is quite cute and very sweet as well. She will make a fine match for her brother.

Shirley's hair glows like a candle flame in the sunlight, but it does not burn Euphie when she brushes it behind her ear.

"W-what are you doing?"

Euphie places a hand on Shirley's cheek, and the other girl opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water. When Euphie presses their lips together, Shirley doesn't resist, but she doesn't kiss back either.

To be honest, Euphie isn't used to leading; she likes the feeling of being swept off her feet. However, she tries her best and runs one of her hands down Shirley's back in a soothing, reassuring way.

When Euphie opens her mouth just the slightest, Shirley pulls back, face flushed.

They stare at one another, and Shirley's eyes are very wide. Finally, she murmurs, "I…don't understand what this has to do with what we…were talking about."

"Suzaku always kissed me first."

"I'm _not_ Suzaku." Shirley's lips form a pout, and Euphie has to stifle a giggle.

"I know _that_."

Euphie presses a kiss to Shirley's cheek and begins to move down the straps of the white frock when she hears a squeak.

She looks up. Rolo is sitting on the fringe of his cloud, his face sheet-white and his expression one of unadulterated horror.

"Oh, Rolo," Euphie says. She smiles blithely at him. "Do you want me to—"

"I'm fine!" Rolo yelps, clapping his hands over his eyes. "I won't watch!"

Euphie nods and is about to get back to business when Shirley grasps her by the arm. Her green eyes betray a sort of nervousness, a sort of anxiousness.

"Do you not want to do this?" Euphie asks, pulling herself away.

Shirley shakes her head. "N-no. It's not that. It's just…isn't Lulu going to be here soon?"

"I thought we had a few hours. Do you know, Rolo?

Euphie looks up again, but Rolo isn't there anymore. In his stead is some kind of cloud-citadel complete with flying buttresses and a moat. While Euphie figures he is hiding in there somewhere, she isn't exactly sure why he felt the need to build up fortifications.

But she does not dwell on this. Instead, she pulls down the straps of Shirley's dress so the front cascades down to pool around her waist. Her breasts are now exposed, pale and perky; Euphie reaches out to squeeze one of them gently.

Shirley gasps and unconsciously leans into the touch. The feeling isn't unpleasant. No, not unpleasant at all, Shirley thinks as Euphie runs a finger over her nipple. She feels a sort of spark, a sort of warmth, and she places her hand over Euphie's.

For a moment, Euphie halts in her ministrations. Then, she leans down and places a chaste kiss on Shirley's hand, smiling that inimitable smile of hers.

Shirley decides that Euphie is like Lulu in some ways. They can both be quite coy at times, but, in the end, they're both loving people. They both crave human connection.

_"Ah!"_

This thought comes to a standstill when Euphie takes her nipple into her mouth. Shirley moans and is startled by how loud it sounds. She vaguely wonders if Rolo can hear in his citadel.

She moans again when Euphie's fingers begin to stroke her thigh, inching past the hem of her dress. They rub small, gentle circles, and Shirley closes her eyes. The two sensations are pleasant: soft skin against her skin and the warm wetness enveloping her breast.

When Euphie removes her mouth, Shirley almost sighs from the loss, but she opens her eyes and manages a smile.

"Could you lie down?" Euphie asks, smiling sweetly.

Shirley obeys, lying her head down on the cloud. She gazes up at the blue, blue sky surrounding her as she feels her dress being drawn up. It tickles when Euphie's hair brushes against her thighs, and she is unable to stifle her giggle.

"What is it?" Euphie asks.

Shirley lifts up her head to look at her. Euphie's eyebrows are knit together, her expression one of bemusement. Shirley can't help but think that it's an endearing look.

"Your hair just tickles is all," Shirley says.

"Oh." Euphie blinks. "I'm sorry."

She ducks her head down, and Shirley impulsively snatches a piece of Euphie's hair. It's so long that Euphie doesn't notice, and Shirley just holds it in her hands. In a way, it's kind of nostalgic. The color reminds her of the cotton candy she used to buy at the carnival with her father.

This childhood memory disappears as soon as Euphie begins to lick. Her hair still brushes up against Shirley's thighs every now and then when she moves her head, but it doesn't tickle anymore.

Shirley gasps and groans and moans, her toes curling, and the clouds seem to quiver in the sky. The warmth building up inside of her is overwhelming, and she wants it to last forever and ever…

Euphie feels the little tremors in Shirley's legs and the way her thighs flex. It's nice to be the one giving the pleasure for once. When Shirley lets out a particularly loud moan, she can't help but smile. Who would have known that she could learn so well from example?

Shirley is close. Euphie can tell by the way her body is tensing. Almost…almost…

A cough.

Euphie's head whips up. Lelouch is standing before them on a cloud of his own, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes very, very wide.

Euphie blinks. She's caught off guard, but she smiles as warmly as ever. "Hello, Lelouch," she says. "We've been waiting for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So.

Milly/Shirley, Tentacles/Shirley, Rolo/Shirley, and now Euphie/Shirley.

I seem to have a thing for putting Shirley in crack pairings. XD

Anyway, mind hitting up that review button? ;)


End file.
